Runaway for Love
by Kawaii Looney Luna
Summary: This is a story about the hardships of being a princess and having to deal with everyday and not so everyday things.
1. Look Who I Found

"Ahhhhhh" was all Jeadite needed to hear to drop his fork and find the source. A lady in trouble was not worth finishing his lunch. And with his luck, she might even kiss him to say thank you.

He was now running down the street, looking down all the ally-ways, when he went a little too far. He retraced his steps, went over the training he had had a general for the prince, and ran head on toward the girl. The closer he got the stupider he felt; she didn't need help, because she was a protector of the Princess. The Moon Princess to be exact.

Jeadite caught up to her just as she destroyed her attacker. "All that and you take all the fun," he joked. When he said this the girl turned. He knew her at once, though he knew he was not suppose to, as Lady Mars. His only concern was why she was on Earth in his home town.

His question was answered by her facial expression. It was if she was saying, "I'm Caught."

"Well," she retorted, "there is no more fun for you to do."

"I heard you screaming and came running," Jeadite replied slightly agitated by her rudeness.

"Well, you should of kept going," she lifted her hand reveling and piece of paper. She then quickly muttered a few words and threw it at him, stunning him.

When Jeadite came to his senses, Lady Mars was no where in sight. However, she was watching him from atop a roof looking down at his head directly below. She knew Jeadite recognized her, and that was bad, because she was not suppose to be here. She had met Jeadite a year ago when there was a monster attacking Earth. Lady Mars had to think fast; unfortunately, her body could take no more.

She suddenly felt faint, and she realized she was falling through the air, her warrior fuku gone, replaced by her dress. The last thing she saw were a pair of concerned blue eyes, belonging to the owner of arms that had caught her.

Lady Mars wanted to sleep, but the smell of food was strong, and she hadn't eaten in a long time. The hard part was actually deciding what she wanted to do more.

"Lady Mars, breakfast is ready," this alone answered her question, eat then sleep. When she did open her she was startled to see Jeadite sitting on the bed next to her. "Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes I would like that and I would like you to call me Rei instead of 'Lady Mars'."

"I hope you like eggs and pancakes and bacon."

"As long as it includes coffee I am all good," she said as her stomach gave a loud rumble at which she slightly blushed.

"How long has it been since you last ate?" Jeadite asked slightly concerned.

"I ran out of money about four days ago," she said eyeing the covers that were stilled tightly around her.

"Well, we got to get you feed, and don't worry you are still dressed," he said noticing her face. "I am not that stupid, you are royalty, I don't want to die from fire flying through the air, I'm too hansom and young," he finished as he left the room.

"Sorry, but I just reacted, instead of thought. I don't want a lot of people know I ran away from everything while my parents were gone."

"Well if you want to talk I will be around"

"Thanks" Rei said as she sat down and heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it," Jeadite yelled toward the door.

"It's me, Nephrite, why were not at the party last night, come on man open up we got to go to work."

"Can't, I think I came down with the flu over the weekend. Tell the boss I'll be back in a few days."

"Ok, oh I think I might know who we can take to the ball with us. I'll tell you later though. Hope you feel better." And with that he was gone.

"Was that another general?"

"Yeah, Nephrite, I hope he remembers to tell work I'm sick." As Jeadite made his way back to the coffee pot he brushed against Rei, and felt her shudder and a slight withdrawal. The same withdrawal he had felt when he woke her up this morning. He knew not to let it get to him, she didn't really know him and it could just be the fact that he is cold. But he also knew it could be something but to let her come to him for help.

Jeadite decided to just go about his day and not dwell on her problems; he had enough of his own. "I am going to go take a shower, so you can sleep, watch TV, or whatever, just don't leave the apartment, okay."

"Okay, as long as I can shower after you."

"Fine, I'll be quick."

By the time the two of them had showered, it was mid-morning. Jeadite had given Rei a large button shirt while her clothes were being washed. Because Jeadite had a few days off with the 'flu', he decided to make the best of it and get to know his short term room mate.

"Question," Rei suddenly asked, "what are the sleeping arrangements going to be?"

"Okay, first of, quit talking like a princess, and for the sleeping, I thought I would be nice and let you have the bed and I would take the pull out couch."

"Sounds good, what about the cooking and cleaning?"

"What about it?"

"I guess for the time being we will have to share them."

"Share........um........I don't know"

"Don't worry I will show you what to do. I like to cook so if you keep the laundry clean and the apartment from being a pigsty then you can stay as long as you would like. And I will keep you a secret." He added.

Rei thought for a moment, she did need a place to stay and for no one to know she was here. "Okay, what so I do."

Over the next week Jeadite showed Rei what to do to keep things neat and clean. In return she kept him company and the apartment clean.


	2. The Market Place

"She's what," yelled an angry king into the com-link he had established with his home town.

"G-gone, your Highness," replied a much shaken guard from all the yelling.

"How long has she been missing? Dear, calm down remember you blood pressure, remember she is probably roaming around the planet getting to know the people," said a semi-calm Queen.

"She has been gone for fifteen days, Ma'am."

"Okay now you can panic," answered the Queen as her husband caught her.

"Do you do you have any idea where she has gone?" The King asked as he slowly fanned his wife.

"No, she left this though." The guard then held up a note that read:

Dear Castle Guards,

Don't worry I'll be fine. I've decided to take a vacation, do not tell mom or dad, please. Sorry to worry you. See you later. Rei.

"The note was found on her bed, the logical conclusion is she left during the night."

"Where would she go in the night?"

"Well the only transports that leave during the night are to Earth and the outer Planets, but we have no jurisdiction there and would be in great danger looking for her there."

"Well you had better find her and fast," and with that the King disconnected the com-link.

"Okay I have to go back to work today. There's stuff to make sandwiches with. Oh and here is some money. Go buy yourself some clothes, you can't keep wearing my shirts, although I don't quite mind," he Jeadite joked.

"Thanks," was her reply.

"See you later," he said closing the door. "Man she is hot," he finished without knowing Nephrite was behind him.

"Who's hot?" Nephrite asked causing his friend to jump.

"The....um....the girl on the TV," he covered.

Rei sat stunned; Jeadite had given her money and permission to go out into public, alone. Then she realized she didn't know how to get back inside and ran to the door, flung it open and yelled down the hall, "Jeadite!"

When Jeadite was back in view she said, "I need a key." He then threw his at her and said, "Just be back by four so you can let me in." When she nodded he left.

"Elevator's here," Nephrite said right next to Jeadite's ear causing him to jump again. "You have a girl in your apartment, now I know you were not just watching TV. And you are right she is hot." They boarded the elevator, "Long legs, long black hair, sounds like the date I found you from Mars, wish I could have seen her front side though. By the way what was she wearing?"

One of my shirts, she is going shopping though." Jeadite said as Nephrite had a look of longing in his eyes. "Now drop it."

"You want to share her?" Nephrite asked on a low whisper.

"NO NOT ON YOUR LIFE," Jeadite yelled as the doors opened.

Rei sat the key down and then sat to work cleaning up from breakfast. She was excided about being able to go out side today, but just as the idea seemed good it also seemed very bad. She could remember being in the market place two time in her whole life. Once was with her mother, and the other was too horrifying to even think about right now.

Rei was five at the time and her mother thought it would be good for her daughter to see what the planet looked like. From her eyes it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. There were more people than she thought even existed, and smells she had never smelled before and some she didn't want to again. She could remember her mother telling her not to let go of her dress so she didn't get lost.

After a few minuets Rei say a monkey juggling apples. "Mommy can we go look at the monkey?" she had asked. "In a minuet," her mother had said. But they were walking away from the monkey. Like most little girls she let go of her mothers skirt and ran toward the monkey.

When she reached the monkey she thought it was the cutest thing in the world. Then a big stinky man came out and said that she had to pay to see the monkey. Rei being hotheaded looked at the man and said, "I am the Princess, if I want to see the monkey I can and I don't have to pay you."

"Yes you do"

About that time Rei could hear her mother's voice yelling her name, when she turned around her mother was not there, and she stated to yell for her mother. All the people in the crowd looked in her direction and she could then see her mother running through the streets, with her dress above her knees. When she got to Rei she dropped to the ground and held her daughter.

The Queen then looked up at the man with the monkey and said, "How much is it to look at the monkey?"

"Free for you, I was too stupid to know your daughter when she was standing right in front of me." Rei was then picked up and carried home.

That was one of the last memories of being picked up by her mother that she had. Rei didn't know when she had started to cry but she knew she needed to be brave and go shopping. She got up, and dressed, then made some lunch and set out to shop.

By the time lunch rolled around Rei had spent and bought very little. She didn't know what she really wanted and she was not too good with the money so she was being careful. When she was done she decided to make a point to buy more clothing. She knew Jeadite had sacrificed to giver her money and she was not going to let him down.

In a few more hours she had bought, shorts, shirts, skirts, pants, a sundress, and a formal dress. All of which she could mix and match. Her favorite was the formal dress; it was deep red halter dress, with an orange flame print across the bottom and around the trim on the top. She thought this would be nice if they went out one night.

At three in the afternoon she decided to buy dinner with the leftover money. She was home and changed before he was suppose to be. This she thought was a good thing.


	3. Oh Sorry

By the time Rei was ready to eat, it was after four and Jeadite hadn't come home yet. This alone made Rei worry. Rei had bought one of those dinners in a box. She had started it when she got home and now it was almost done. The directions had said to boil the ingredients for ten minuets, then add the seasonings and let it simmer for twenty-twenty-five minuets, or until tinder. Rei had gotten the rice going and it was just about ready, along with the rest of dinner. Rei had decided to set the table and keep everything warm until Jeadite came home. About the time she finished setting the table she heard a knock and Jeadite's voice on the other side of the door.

"Coming," Rei called, she could hear Jeadite telling someone it was okay for them to stay for dinner. She had decided to wear the spring dress she had bought earlier that day. It was yellow with red hibiscus flowers on it; the dress had a deep V neck and tied around the neck and across the middle of her back. She had pulled her hair half way up that reveled the softness of her face.

When she opened the door Jeadite almost fell backwards into the other wall. The only thing stopping him was Nephrite. "Wow, it is the princess of Mars, man your doing well aren't you," Nephrite said, "is she going with you, because that's who I was going to set you up with." By now he was pushing Jeadite up right and walking into the apartment. "It sure does smell good in here," he finished grabbing himself a plate and fork.

Rei had just nodded and looked at Jeadite, who still was having a problem standing. "I went shopping, do you like it?"

"Like" he thought, "you look like an angle." When she had spoke he came back to his senses and said, "Yeah, it looks wonderful I like the red on your black hair." He walked into the apartment, washed his hands, and sat down to eat. "Hey it really does smell good, let's eat it before it gets cold."

(:D)

The three of them finished dinner and then played card games well into the evening. At ten Nephrite left to go home and sleep. After he left Rei and Jeadite cleaned up the kitchen. After they were done Rei went to bed but Jeadite just stood in the kitchen lost in thought.

"Damn it, why did she have to fall into my arms, literally? I told myself when I carried her home I would not get involved. Yeah right," he thought, "not in a million years, she is the princess on Mars for crying out loud. All I do is guard the Prince, while working at the zoo for extra money. Barley enough to even support me on that salary, then let alone another person for the rest of our lives."

Jeadite did one last look at the kitchen and went to take a shower. When he was half way through he realized he had no clothes, but thought it wouldn't matter because Rei was asleep. He had turned the water off and thrown bake the curtain when Rei walked into the bathroom.

Rei, unlike Jeadite, did have something on. The only problem was it wasn't much: a short sheer spaghetti-strapped nightgown, hinted with the color red. When Rei walked into the small room her only thought was to go to the bathroom, and why was it as hot as blazes in here? When she realized Jeadite was standing in his birthday suit she left the bathroom as soon as possible. "I'll wait to go out here."

"Okay," Jeadite replied wrapping the towel around his middle and going to the pullout couch. Jeadite then laid in bed thinking about how Rei had looked in her nightgown. When he woke up the next morning he found a pair of pants with a note that said "please let me know when you are dressed, Rei"

Jeadite laughed out loud, she was embarrassed about seeing him naked. Jeadite's mind decided to wander back to the way Rei looked last night as he pulled his pants on. He thought that if he could make her dinner it might just take her mind off it.

Jeadite was just about to start cooking the eggs when Rei casually stepped out of the bedroom. Breakfast consisted of toast, bacon, coffee, and eggs, and it smelled really good. The only thing missing was Jeadite's shirt. Rei was going to announce her presence, but decided to sneak up on him instead.

She walked across the room without being heard, a trait learned while sneaking around the castle. He had just poured the eggs when she reached out and tickled his sides, sending some of the egg flying.

Jeadite knew who it was, but before he could think he reacted. He turned around, pulled her to him, and kissed her hard on the mouth. Rei was very willing at first to his touch, but then something clicked and she shoved him away from her and announced, "The eggs are burning."

"Thanks," Jeadite said as he scraped the unburned egg out of the pan. Breakfast was a very uncomfortable time for both of them. Relief only came when Nephrite knocked on the door announcing it was time to go to work. "Hold on let me get a shirt," Jeadite yelled at the door. As he left he looked at Rei and said as an afterthought, "Sorry, can you clean up, thanks," and with that he locked the door behind him.

(:D)

"What's eating you?" Nephrite asked on the way to the train station

"Nothing just thinking."

"About Rei," Nephrite drug out.

"No," Jeadite snapped back.

"Well aren't we a bit touchy. Well forget it then we will go in silence."

(:D)

Rei just sat there, she didn't know for how long or really why. When she realized it had been a while, she got up and started cleaning up the kitchen. When she realized why she was so stunned she started to cry. She had actually cried so hard she made herself sick. Sitting on the floor in the bathroom she started to think about Jeadite.

"Why had I been so stupid? But it was funny to see the egg fly. And the way he looked with out his.....STOP," she said out loud without mush help. She had tried to stand and had again gotten sick. All she could think of at that point was the fact that Jeadite was not here to comfort her. Her thoughts then went back to the way Jeadite had looked when he was making breakfast. And about the kiss, a quick but beautiful kiss, the only man for two months that she had aloud to touch her. "This at least is an improvement," she thought.

(:D)

After lunch Rei was ready to go out of her mind without anything to do, thus she decided to go for a run. Besides the heat, the run was quite enjoyable. The fact that she ran alone gave her a chance to think about what she was going to do about Jeadite. She knew she didn't want to go home but she also didn't want to be in Jeadite's apartment if there was going to be a lot of turmoil because she was falling in love with him.

By the time she had gotten back to the apartment she had found a way around the problem. She would find out how he feels and if he feels the same then they would just have to say away from her parents until they could be married. Once they were married her parents could do nothing about it. And Jeadite did hold some rank. He was a general that meant he was above a commoner, thus meaning he was 'open game' for her.

When she got inside she found some frozen chicken breast and set them out to thaw, then went to shower. She had decided to make a romantic dinner to tell him how she felt. She knew how to bread and fry the chicken, and then put tomato sauce over it, thus making it fancier.

Only there was a kink thrown into her plan, Jeadite didn't come home until after eleven. Rei did the only thing she could do, that was wrap everything up and go to bed. She had just made herself a sandwich and left the table set so Jeadite could see what she did. When she heard him come in and not come and see her she just started to cry again.


	4. Almost There

(Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and in know way want to. I just enjoy writing stories about the characters.)

Rei woke up to the sound of the front door slamming shut. All Rei could do was lay in bed and start to cry. Jeadite didn't come home in time to see her and then he had left early this morning. Rei didn't even here him come into the room and get his cloths.

After a while Rei decided to get up and start her day. The apartment needed to be cleaned so that is what she decided to do. Only the biggest thought was how was she going to talk to Jeadite to straighten all of this out.

As Rei stood up her stomach rumbled and she remembered that she had not eaten dinner because Jeadite had not been home last night. She had just wrapped everything up and put it in the fridge.

Knowing she had to eat first she went into the kitchen. She had decided to just make toast and the being her day. As she got out the butter she noticed the note on the counter:

Rei,

Sorry about last night, Nephrite and I went out. Had to be at the zoo for

work early. Dinner looked good so I took some for lunch. See you

tonight, promise.

Jeadite

Rei stood re-reading the letter, finally understanding and deciding what to do. She knew where he worked and that she wanted to talk to him real badly. So she would go to the zoo around lunch time and talk to him.

Rei ate a quick breakfast. Then she went to take a shower. When she got done she decided to do her hair half up, half down, very unlike her but very cute. She had decided to wear the dress with the hibiscus flowers on it because of the reaction she got the last time she wore it.

When she left the house she had packed herself a lunch and had decided what she would say to Jeadite. She had been smart and found some money in case saying that she knew Jeadite didn't get her into the zoo.

Rei knew the zoo was across town because the signs she'd seen when she went shopping. The only problem was she didn't know when the train left to go to the zoo. Rei just hopped she wasn't late and had to walk. She knew that if that was the case she would be there to meet Jeadite in time for him to go home. This thought made her walk a little faster.



The guard stood at the entrance to the palace as the king and queen rode up. The last time he had talked to him, their daughter had been missing for ten days and now it was closer to 35 days.

The guard was actually shacking as he went over what he would say. Their daughter was suppose to be meeting them dressed in her royal robes, but she was still no where to be found, even after another 45 days.

The guard could see the Queen with her head out the window of the carriage and he quickly stood up. As they stepped out of the carriage the King let out a deep sigh and caught his wife who was crying and falling to the ground.

"Any sign at all?" asked the King.

"No, sir," the guard replied.

"Okay, we are not going to panic. Right now we are tired and hungry. So I want our dinner prepared and our room made ready. We will search for our daughter tomorrow," replied the king.

"Yes, your Highness."

And with that they walked inside to eat and rest.



When Rei got to the train station she remembered one thing, she couldn't read Japanese. She saw a train depart and heard another one coming into the station. The train had been in the station for 5 minuets before she realized the train she wanted to be on was about to leave. She got lucky and the train stopped two blocks from the zoo.

She got to the zoo stop at 11:30 am. She figured out how to get to the zoo and started walking. When she arrived at the entrance she got lucky, Nephrite was walking by.

"Nephrite," she called, making him stop and look around.

"Rei," he said happily, "what are you doing here. Wait you're here to see Jeadite, right? Well no matter, let her in she's with me," he said part to her and part to the gate keeper.

"Where is Jeadite? I need to see him." Rei said as she stepped through the gate.

"He has break in about 15 minuets. I'll take you to the break room and then go and get him."

"Okay, and do you know where his lunch is, I want to get it ready for him."

"Yeah, and sorry if we worried you last night, I needed to get out and Jeadite went with me."

"It's okay; I just really need to talk to him."

A few minuets later Rei was sitting in the staff room alone. Since Nephrite had gotten her Jeadite's lunch she started getting everything out. She got out the chicken and rice dinner leftovers, warmed them up and found some soda in the refrigerator. By the time everything was ready Jeadite was being pushed into the room.



Nephrite knew exactly where to find Jeadite. Giving the elephant's food, water, and their mid-day spray down. He knew Jeadite would probably get his mid-day spray down too but that just made things better.

"Hey Jeadite," Nephrite yelled from the back of the keep, "I have a surprise for you in the staff room."

"I don't want a surprise unless it involves a steak, med-well, and a baked potato."

"Oh, that would be nice but I think you will like this kind of surprise better."

"Fine, let me put all this stuff away."

It took Jeadite about 10 minuets to clean up in which Nephrite paced back and forth in the door way. He knew Jeadite would skip lunch and work until it was time to go home. When Jeadite was done he nearly walked into Nephrite, having completely forgotten about the surprise that awaited him.

"You ready?"

"Your going to make me go aren't you?"

"Yep," Nephrite replied dragging him to the staff room behind him. "And your going to enjoy yourself."

"Fine," Jeadite said as Nephrite pushed him into the room backwards. "But this better be quick." He yelled at the closed door and turned around to see Rei standing next to the table with her sundress on and a strawberry in her hand to pull the top off.

"Hi I thought I'd bring you something besides just chicken and rice."

"Thanks," He said as he looked her up and down then headed to the sink to wash his hands and face. "Sorry if I smell, I just finished with the elephants and they are not the best smelling animals at the zoo."

"That's okay, just as long as I don't have to eat alone."

"Sounds good, I have a 45 minuet break."

"Everything is ready to go," Rei replied as Jeadite sat down and she sat on the table eating the strawberry in her hand, "How has your day been?"

"Good," he said, slightly longer than he should have. He had just noticed how slender her legs were. The hem of her dress was resting on her thigh, the color accenting her creamy skin.

Unaware of his watchful stare, Rei crossed her knee over the other, reveling even more skin than Jeadite could handle at the moment. He turned his head away, forcing a bite of rice in his mouth.

Rei, still oblivious to Jeadite's sudden nervousness, propped her elbow on her knee, leaning over. She took a bite of the strawberry, licking her lips after she swallowed it. "I'm proud of myself. I made it here and I still cannot read Japanese!" She smiled, taking another bite of the fruit.

Jeadite was watching her foot; she was spinning it around in a circle, clearly proud of herself. He couldn't help but make a visual trip up her calves, over her smooth knees, graceful arms, and landing right where the V shape of her dress met.

Many a man would kill for this type of view.

"What are you thinking about?" Rei suddenly asked him, curious as to his silence.

Jeadite's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't tell her that he was thinking about her voluptuous breasts, which were pressing against the floral fabric, as if beckoning him.

"N-Nothing," he replied, trying to swallow his bite of rice. But his nervous state had left his mouth dry, and he couldn't make the rice go down. "I need a drink."

"I'll get you one," Rei eagerly replied. She leaned over to her right, stretching to reach the bottles of sodas nearby. Successfully grabbing one, she straightened up handing it to him. "Here you go."

"I need water," Jeadite said bluntly, ignoring the caffeinated beverage and stranding up. He filled a cup with water and eagerly drank it, his mouth still full of rice.

It clumped in his throat and he suddenly found it hard to breath. He turned and looked at Rei, grasping for air.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

He pointed at his throat, his mouth open and desperately trying to suck in air.

"Oh my God, you're chocking!" Rei jumped off the table, disappearing behind him and wrapping her arms around his abdomen. "One!" She yelled thrusting her fists fiercely into his stomach, "Two!"

Jeadite suddenly felt the bulk of soggy rice dislodge and fly across the room. He took gigantic gulps of air, never before feeling so grateful for oxygen.

"Three!" Rei said, not knowing that she didn't need to do the Heimlich anymore.

"OW!" Jeadite cried slumping to the floor. It felt like that last one broke his rib cage.

"I'm so sorry!" Rei exclaimed dropping down beside him, softly touching his shoulder. She feared hurting him again.

Moving slightly Jeadite was relieved to find nothing broken, just terribly bruised. He muttered something and Rei leaned closer to him, "What did you say?"

Jeadite grabbed her arms, pulling her into his lap. Before she could react, he had pressed his soft lips against hers, stealing a kiss.

"What was that for?" Rei asked, slightly flustered.

"Isn't it proper manners to kiss your rescuer?" Jeadite replied ever so charmingly.

"In that case, I believe I owe you a kiss." She recaptured his lips, engaging him in a deep kiss. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. His hand was rubbing against her thigh, ever so slowly pushing her dress up, reveling her well-fragranced skin. It felt like silk in his hands.

"Wait, you cannot go in there yet!"

Jeadite finally heard Nephrite telling someone they couldn't come in but he was to involved with the kiss to pay any attention.

It took him a few moments to realize that Nephrite was calling his name and his boss, Sarah, was standing in the room with her mouth slightly open like she wanted to say something but couldn't.

Rei's eyes were still closed and arms around Jeadite's neck, only when he removed them did she move.

When she did she became as stiff as a board. Not because they were being watched but because she was sitting on Jeadite's lap and his hands were still holding her in the half sitting possession.

Out of no where she gave Jeadite a shove and in her 'princess' voice said, "Let me up, now."

Jeadite was surprised and concerned about her sudden change of moods, but did as he was told. He then gave his boss the best 'I'm sorry' look he could. He thought he would be fired for this and definitely couldn't afford that at all.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to…um…eat too," she said smiling. "Jeadite is this your girlfriend?" Sarah asked with a slight sadness in her voice.

Jeadite chanced a glance at Rei, who had gone back to her food and was playing with it instead of eating it. Jeadite answered by nodding his head 'yes'.

"Well in that case you can take her on a private tour of the zoo, while getting paid."

Again Jeadite just nodded as the three of them ate in silence and when Sarah left she told them to have a fun afternoon. As she closed the door Jeadite heard her say, "To be young and in love."

Nephrite walked through the door just after it was closed apologizing for her getting in.

"What do you mean she didn't do anything to you?"

"She told me to show Rei around, while getting paid to do it too."

"Cool, Rei now you can see the zoo and spend the rest of the day with Jeadite. AH, breaks over, got to go. I'll see you two later." And with that Nephrite was gone.

When lunch was over and cleaned up, Jeadite and Rei went on their tour. Rei actually enjoyed herself and wished she had come to the zoo earlier in the day.


End file.
